


Death and Nightmares

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: InspiredByOQ 2018 [15]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dreams and Nightmares, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Inspired by OQ week, Inspired by Outlaw Queen Week, Multi, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-16 09:26:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16083233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: "Robin, stop!  Wake up.  It's just a dream."He stopped, turning around to look, but didn't see anything."Open your eyes, my love.  Let go of the nightmare."A fic inspired by thisartworkby lau_p_g.





	Death and Nightmares

**Author's Note:**

> Date Written: 23 September 2018  
> Word Count: 819  
> Written for: InspiredByOQ 2018  
> Recipient: lau_p_g  
> Prompt: This [artwork](https://twitter.com/lau_p_g/status/1028412625124839425)  
> Summary: _"Robin, stop! Wake up. It's just a dream."_
> 
> He stopped, turning around to look, but didn't see anything.
> 
>  _"Open your eyes, my love. Let go of the nightmare."_  
>  Spoilers: Canon divergent AU set nebulously in late S4. Zelena was found out pretty quickly as Marian and restrained. Robin never left to go to NYC, and he, Regina, and Maleficent got into their relationship pretty quickly.  
> Warnings: Implied major character death.  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/  
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Once Upon a Time," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Adam Horowitz, Edward Kitsis, Kitsis/Horowitz, and ABC Studios. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Once Upon a Time," ABC, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: Yeah, this was a weird one for me, because of the past tense and the nature of the fic, but I kinda like how it turned out, too. Always down for some new ideas for my favorite triad.
> 
> Dedication: My muses, as usual…
> 
> Beta: Not currently, so lemme know if you see any mistakes…

The blast came quick and hot. She didn't even have the time to step out of the way if she'd had any warning. Had he seen it coming, he'd have taken the blast for her. But he didn't. Maleficent did, and even with her Dragon magic, she wasn't fast enough to save their love. 

He knelt there in the middle of Main Street, water soaking into his jeans along with her blood. He refused to let Whale or his fellows take Regina from his arms, especially once they'd determined that they couldn't revive her. He saw no reason to be separated from his soulmate for things that weren't of an immediate nature.

"Robin, I'm so sorry," Mal murmured through her tears. "This is my fau--"

"No, it's that witch's fault. She couldn't leave well enough alone. If Emma and the others find her, I'll kill her with my bare hands."

"Robin, no, that's not what Regina would want."

"Regina wouldn't want to be dead either, Maleficent," he growled. He saw movement down the street, recognized Emma's blonde hair, then noted the red halo surrounding the face of the witch who took Regina from them. Before he realized what he was doing, he practically shoved Regina's body into Mal's arms and raced across the street to grab Zelena by the throat, slamming her body into the side of the squad car. "This is all your fault," he hissed, fingers tightening around her throat. As she flailed around, he noted the magic dampening cuff on her left wrist and smiled. "Now I can do to you what you did to my soulmate." He kept tightening his grip, shrugging off Emma, Hook, and Charming all trying to pull him off of Zelena. His eyes were intent on the changing colors in Zelena's face, the fear in her wide blue eyes, but he didn't care.

 _"Robin! Robin, stop!"_  
  
That voice. That was Regina's voice. But that was not possible. Regina was dead by her sister's magic.

_"Robin, stop! Wake up. It's just a dream."_

He stopped, turning around to look, but didn't see anything.

_"Open your eyes, my love. Let go of the nightmare."_

He took a deep breath and opened his eyes slowly. The first thing he realized was that his hands were wrapped tightly around a pillow, not Zelena's neck. The second was that Maleficent was murmuring softly in Dragonish, eyes glowing an unearthly shade of blue. And finally, he realized he was in their bedroom, and that Regina was alive. He released the pillow and pulled her into a tight hug, practically crushing her to his chest. The tears burned down his cheeks, but he didn't care.

"You're alive," he whispered into her hair.

"Of course, I'm alive, Robin," she said softly. "You just had a nightmare, that's all. Do you want to talk about it?"

He shook his head, but loosened his grip on Regina. He noticed Mal had stopped whatever magic she was doing, and it made him feel better suddenly. With his next breath, he began to tell them the story of his dream, not leaving a single detail out. The tears came harder, his chest aching with what he thought was a pair of real deaths, one at his own hands.

"It was just a nightmare, Robin," Regina replied again. She glanced at Mal, who nodded slowly. "Mal's put up a new protective shield around the mansion, in case it was a magical attack. We're all safe, my love. We'll try to rest now and we can talk about this with Archie Hopper tomorrow at our group session."

"I killed her for killing you," he whispered. "Mal tried to stop me, but I ignored her. What if…"

"It wouldn't happen, Robin," Mal said, stroking his cheek. "Our dreams take situations and pervert them into extremes that we'd never go to in our waking lives. And there's no way that Zelena could do anything like that to Regina. She's nowhere near the witch that our girl is. I should know, I helped to train her."

"You're certain?" he asked, staring hopefully at his blonde lover.

"Positive. Just rest now, like Regina said. If you need me to, I can do something magically to help you sleep."

He shook his head. "As long as you're both here, I'll be okay."

Mal smiled at that and patted the bed. "Come on, stud, get in the middle. How can any bad dreams happen when you're surrounded by two of the most powerful sorceresses in all the realms?"

That made him laugh, and they shifted positions, each woman stretching out along his sides. They kissed his cheeks and Mal turned off the light. He felt his anxiety easing as lassitude settled over him.

"Love you both."

Their replies to the same were the last things he heard before sleep overtook him again. Hopefully without nightmares of his lovers' deaths this time.


End file.
